Final Destination
by China.G
Summary: It's been a week since the New Directions got twelevth place in Nationals and Mr Schue has decided to take them to florida.  the night before the glee clubers decided to watch all four Final Destinations. But what happends when the movies come to life?
1. Visions

**Heya, This is a random idea I had one day when I was watching all four final destinations (I'm unable to watch the fifth, so um, here it is and tell me what you think of it.**

**Desclaimer: I own nothing execpt the plot line.**

"_Which one are we taking again?" Brittany asked as the New Directions and Mr Schue arrived at the Ohio state train station with all their bags. _

"_It's train number 18 at the far end of the station," Artie read out from the mini map that Mr Schue gave to him on the bus ride there. Quinn's gaze shifted over to the clock. The clock's second hand was ticking faster than Quinn thought it should. _

"_Quinn?" that was the third time Kurt had tried to grab her attention. Then he followed her gaze, wondering what was so interesting. The time read 1:56. Their train was leaving at two._

_They walked through the crowd briskly. They got to the train. Quinn could see the tracks beneath it. They stepped on to the train. The floor squeaked as if in pain. Kurt felt Quinn stiffen next to him. As the group found seats, the doors shut with a loud slam. It made both Kurt and Quinn jump._

"_Hey, it's only the doors, why're you two so jumpy?" Mercedes chuckled at the two. The train slowly began to depart from the station. When it became a mile from the station, it picked up speed. Every now and then, the train would bump. Quinn wondered why a train would bump if it was on the tracks. What if, during the bumps, it…_

_Quinn looked out the window. She didn't want to think about that. The train picked up more speed and soon, she could barely see anything out the window as it was whizzing by. A small bump was hit. Quinn felt goose bumps on her arm. A bigger bump was hit and there was a loud screeching noise, causing her to jolt into Kurt. Quinn looked up to him slightly embarrassed and mumbled a "sorry" as she sat up strait. When she did the train lurched forward and the screech grew louder. Artie was thrown to the floor. When Puck tried to help him up, a cart flew down the aisle and into his body and crushed him and Artie into the wall with a CRUNCH._

_Brittany and Santanna screamed. Quinn just sat there, horrified. Finn reacted and stood up to try and help his friends, but at that moment the train bumped harder and the glass window shattered onto him, impaling his flesh._

_The train shifted and screams were heard. Quinn watched in horror as Brittany and Santanna's screams were cut off by the impact of a bump. Brittany's neck broke while Santanna's was spun almost the full 360. Mike and Tina were two of the people screaming, but with another jerk of the train, they flew up and hit the window. Blood spurted out of their heads._

_The train turned on it's side and slid off the tracks onto the dirt it had been travelling along. Lauren fell out the window that had shattered along with Rachel, Mr Schue and Mercedes and was splattered by another car of the train. Quinn and Kurt were flung out of the train too but remained on the floor. Kurt managed to stand and helped Quinn up but they were standing on another track. Before they could react, the train that was coming the other way and made impacted. _

"No!" Quinn gasped as she jolted forward; she felt a sudden weight fall onto her left shoulder. She looked down to see Kurt's head on her shoulder, he was obviously sleeping. She went to rub her forehead with her left hand but found that it was in Kurt's grasp, she blushed at the sight.

"Bad dream?" Mercedes chuckled, "you seemed pretty peaceful only a few moments ago," she gestured towards Quinn and Kurt's position, earning a blush to creep back onto Quinn's face; hazel eyes darting from her hand that's in Kurt's grip to Mercedes then back.

"Yeah, it was horrible," Quinn grimaced at the nightmare that had played through her mind over and over again. "It was about the Train ride to the airport. There was something wrong with the tracks and…" she held back the tears that started forming in her eyes.

"And?" Mercedes interjected, a sarcastic smile played across her face. But concern soon replaced it as she saw Quinn's expression. "What is it?"

"Well…" Quinn was interrupted by Kurt mumbling 'no's into her neck and his grip on Quinn's hand tightened. Quinn's concern switched to Kurt as she felt her shoulder suddenly getting wet. "Kurt, wake up." She slowly lifted his head off her shoulder, gently placing it against the back of his seat and tried to save her hand from Kurt's grip; tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Kurt! Kurt! KU…" she was silenced by Kurt's heart-wrenching scream as he jerked forward, his eyes wide with terror, more tears threatening to fall.

"They're d…dead," he whispered to himself, letting go of Quinn's hand and hugged his knees to his chest.

"What did you dream about?" Quinn placed a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder. He looked up at her and Quinn gave him a wary smile as hazel eyes meets pale blue ones.

"It was about the train ride to the airport, I know we haven't even gotten to the train station yet but it was just…so horrible," Kurt shivered under Quinn's gaze. "There was something wrong with the tracks and…"

"Everyone started dieing?" she asked, Kurt nodded in response.

"H…how d…did you know?"

"I had the same nightmare a minute ago," Quinn was ambushed by a bone-crushing hug from Kurt. She couldn't fight it anymore, she found herself crying on his shoulder."I think that w…we might need to st…stall everyone until 2 o' clock."

"Hey, are you two done with your hug fest!"Santanna snapped from two seats away. "What's so upsetting anyway?"

"The fact that we're all gonna die if we get on that train!"Quinn snapped back, braking the hug to send daggers Santanna's way.

"Seriously! You must be out of ya mind," Mercedes piped in.

"She's not crazy!" Kurt bellowed, dried up tear streaks where visible. "If we get on that train, then we're all gonna die!"

"Kurt, that's not funny, cut it out!" Rachel cried, trying to stand up but was forced back into her seat because of her seatbelt.

"Guys!" Mr Schue snapped, gaining attention from the New Directions. "Stop with the fighting please, and Kurt, Quinn stop with all the death nonsense, you're not going to be able to get popularity points by doing that." Everyone remained silent for a moment before returning to their conversations.

"How are we gonna stall everyone for," Kurt took out his phone to check the time, "for ten minutes?"

"I don't know, but we have to do something," Quinn pondered, her eyes fixed to Kurt's. She pulled out a packet of tissues and handed them to him, "I think that you might want to use these."

"Thanks," Kurt took the tissues and lightly wiped his eyes and cheeks.

"It's a good thing that you don't wear makeup."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Kurt chuckled; he looked over to Quinn and saw her stunned expression. "Kidding, just kidding."

"Good, now we just need to convince everyone that we're telling the truth."

"Hey you know that death stuff that you two were on about before Mr Schue silenced you guys?" Puck asked as he turned in his seat to face Kurt and Quinn; they nodded in response. "Did you guys, like, saw it in a dream or something?"

"Um…yeah, it was so vivid. It was like those movies we watched last night, you know; Final Departure?" Kurt answered, looking past Puck and out the windshield.

"You mean Final Destination?" Quinn corrected him.

"Yeah that's the one," Kurt said, flashing Quinn a small smile.

"Now that's just out of this world," Artie butted in, _'how many more people are going to just but in like this!'_ Kurt thought to himself. "I highly doubt that what you two have dreamt is actually gonna happen."

"What if it does happen Artie?" Tina questioned him, obviously worried about what could happen if the New Directions got on that train.

"Look, just lay off them ok?" Mercedes jumped back into the conversation/argument. Everyone slumped back into their seats.

"Which one are we taking again?" Brittany asked as the New Directions and Mr Schue arrived at the Ohio Stated Train Station.

"It's train number 18 at the far end of the station," Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"It's train number 18 at the far end of the station," Artie read out from the mini map that Mr Schue gave to him only moments ago. This caused looks from Puck and Santanna since they were the ones who heard Kurt mumble the same thing.

"What if it is the same as Final Destination?" Santanna was actually getting worried about this situation.

"Then I get distracted by the clock which causes Kurt to try to grab my attention three times," Quinn mumbled to Mike, Sam and Tina. Moments later Kurt tried to grab Quinn's attention for the third time which caused worried glances from Mike, Tina and Sam. Kurt followed Quinn's gaze over to the clock; it was 1:56.

They walked briskly through the crowed and made it to the train.

"I can't. Please don't get on that train," Quinn begged, tears swelling up in her hazel eyes.

"Quinn, we are getting on that train," Mr Schue said sternly, clearly not seeing the reason why they shouldn't get on the train. He got on the train with Artie, Brittany, Mercedes and Rachel. "Guys get on this…"

"Mr Schue, Quinn and Kurt's right. If we get on that train then we're all gonna die," Tina interrupted.

"Finn!" Rachel bellowed. Finn sighed and dragged himself over to Rachel, inside the train.

"Finn?" Kurt whispered in disappointment.

"Please, get off that train guys!" She couldn't help it, Quinn started hyperventilating.

"Quinn?" Sam put a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I…I think she's having a panic attack," Kurt answered, trying to keep her steady. Quinn slowly fell limp on the floor; she heard the train's departure before everything went dark…

"Kurt, she waking up," Quinn heard Santanna call from her right side. Her eyes fluttered open to see Kurt rush into the - where was she? Her living room?- living room of her house in her mom's fluffy, pink apron.

"W…what happened? Where's everyone?" Quinn sat up groggily only to be gently pushed back down by Santanna.

"Well, you and Kurt saved me, Puck, Zizes, Mike, Sam and Tina from being killed in a train wreck. Sadly, the others were too stubborn to get off the train," Santanna replied, putting a cool flannel to Quinn's forehead. "Oh, and you kinda had a panic attack and passed out."

"Everyone had to go home, but since me and Santanna lived in the same street as you; we're able stay here for the night," Kurt answered Quinn's next question as he swiftly put a bowl of soup on the coffee table."It's a good thing that you're awake though."

"So then I could eat your home-made soup?" Quinn accused jokingly, lifting up her head to see Kurt properly. He looked the same as before the trip to the train station, the only difference was that he was wearing her mom's apron, his clothes were slightly dirty and that he had small, faint bruises on his face and arms.

"How did you know it was…"

"You've made it before; I can remember the smell," Quinn explained.

"Oh."

"Was anyone hurt more than Kurt?" Quinn jerked forward, causing the damp flannel to fly off of her forehead and onto her lap. She looked closer at it and saw faint blood marks; she reached up and gently hovered her fingers over the top of a deep gash just above her left eyebrow and winced in pain.

"No, not really," Santanna replied, "everyone was covered in bruises but, because you two didn't get far enough, you got a minor cut on your fore head while Kurt," Kurt took off the apron and lifted up his shirt, enough to see blood soaked bandages around his flat, pale stomach." Got an awful, deep cut on his side."

"Oh my God, ar…are you ok?" Quinn asked, getting up too fast that she felt dizziness take over and slowly sat back down. Santanna sat down next to her and handed Quinn the cold flannel to hold to her forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just stings a little if I moved too quickly," Kurt simply replied as he pulled his shirt back down, not caring if it wrinkles, and sat down on the other side of Quinn."Ok, you can either eat the soup or I'll clean it up and then we'll all go to sleep; seeing as it's eleven thirty-five.

"I'm not really hungry, sorry Kurt." Kurt sighed as he slowly stood up, picked up the bowl of soup in front of Quinn and trudded over to the kitchen to wash up.

After Kurt had washed the dishes (and the bowl of soup), he and Santanna helped Quinn up the stairs and into her bedroom. She surprised to see two sleeping bags on the floor.

"You two know that we can all just sleep in my bed," Quinn pointed out after they got dressed into their PJs, seeing as the fact of how large her bed was; you could fit at least five people in their.

"Ok, you two can sleep in the bed while I will still be sleeping in my sleeping bag," Kurt interjected, opening his sleeping bag.

"Why not?"

"Because of what happened today, if I get into that bed then I might become Santanna's new target to sleep with."

"Get in the bed."

"No!"

"Please," Quinn stated batting her eyelashes at him. When she realized that it's not gonna work, she got up and walked up to Kurt, pressed her finger tips to his chest and tried to sound seductive, "Are you sure you don't want to get into bed?" This had earned giggles from Santanna, meaning that Quinn was failing at being seductive, and Kurt just shook his head in response. _'Ok, this calls for drastic measures,' _Quinn thought to herself. She got on her tip toes and leaned in close enough that her's and Kurt's lips were only centimetres away from each other. "Now are you sure?" Kurt could feel her breath on his lips as she spoke. She leaned in even closer and that was when Kurt found his breaking point.

"Ok, I'll get in the bed," he backed up away from Quinn and slowly slipped into the bed. Quinn slipped in next to him and Santanna got in on the other side of Quinn. "Good night."


	2. Comfort

Quinn sighed as she slumped down onto her bed, finally being able to relax after yesterday's event. Just before she could get comfortable, her phone buzzed as 'push it' played, meaning that it was Kurt who was calling her.

"Hello," she answered, absolutely tiered of being reminded of yesterday.

"Quinn I…I think you might want to turn your TV to channel five," came Kurt's unsettling reply. Quinn turned on her TV and changed the channel to channel five. It was report about yesterday.

"_We have identified the survivors as Samuel Evans, Santanna Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes. All thanks to Lucy Fabray and Kurt Hummel as they convinced them to stay off of train eighteen of Ohio state train station." _Quinn froze, 'I thought it would be at least more than a few days before they actually show a news report about this?'

"_We also identified six of the victims as Finn Hudson, William Schuster, Artie Abams, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry and Brittany Pearce." _She couldn't take it anymore, so she just turned her TV off, turned on her radio and threw the remote at the wall, trying to hold back her sobs as she remembered that she was still on the phone with Kurt.

"Is it ok if I could come round your house for a bit?" Kurt asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit, bye."

"Bye," she hanged up and placed her phone on her nightstand, curled up into a ball and cried.

After ten minutes of crying, a knock was heard from the other side of her bedroom door.

"The door's open!" Quinn called. She heard the door open and shuffling from the doorway to her bed. She looked up to see Kurt, his pale blue eyes red and puffy from crying. He cautiously sat at the foot of the bed and his were cast down to the floor.

"Hey, um… how're you feeling?" he whispered, trying to create small talk.

"Terrible," Quinn muttered, "You?"

"Same as you. Come here," Kurt said with open arms, ready to have Quinn throw herself at him. What he didn't expect was that Quinn would fling herself with such power that it had sent them both off of the bed and onto the floor. They just couldn't stop giggling after what had just happened.

"I'm…s…sorry…k…Kurt," Quinn said between giggles. She lifted herself off of Kurt slightly, blushing at how close their faces were. Kurt couldn't stop staring at Quinn's lips; they were centimetres away from his own. _'If I just lifted up my head slightly then...' _he shook the thoughts out of his head, _'what am I thinking, I'm gay and she's my best friend. I shouldn't be thinking like this!' ("Be your teenage dream tonight," _the last line of Teenage Dream played in the background)Quinn had her eyes closed, so it'll be the perfect time to lift his head up, but as he did so; Quinn rolled off of him, blushing like mad of what could've happened.

"I…it's fine Quinn," Kurt stuttered, looking at anything except for Quinn. "You needed a hug and um, yeah… Do you still need a hug?" this earned giggles to escape Quinn's lips as she wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Kurt," she mumbled into his shoulder.

**Sorry about this chapter being short, this kind of a filler chapter. I'm putting up a poll on my profile for who you think should die first out of Lauren, Mike or Sam. **

**thankx and please review.**


	3. Tell me that you love me

**I'm so sorry if this is a bit rushed but I've had major writter's block and just realised that it's been over 2 months since I've last updated and I need to give you guys something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Destination, Glee or the song.**

**So here you go Chapter 3**

_One week later_

"_For today's news: it turns out that there was another survivor from last week's tragic events. His name was Russell Fabray, he was found dead at the local swimming pool a few days ago…" _local news anchorman Rod Remington's voice rang out from the TV at Lima Bean. Tina stiffened in her seat; she was in a booth with Mike, Quinn, Puck, Kurt and Santanna.

"Dad," Quinn whispered, although she and her mother wanted nothing to do with him; Quinn hated the idea of knowing how her dad died. Kurt put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, knowing what's most likely to be running through her head at that moment.

"Great not only are we having a bloody funeral tomorrow, but now we know that those Final Destination movies are coming to life!" Puck slammed his fist on the table.

"What do you mean by coming to life?" Tina nervously asked, not sure if she's ready to know the truth.

"Did any of you two see Quinn's dad in any of your dreams?" Puck asked through gritted teeth, Quinn shook her head in response.

"I think so; I did see the same man on that photo on the TV. I've never seen her dad before. If I already knew about him then I would've told you before," Kurt explained, casting his eyes down to his coffee. "Which means that…"

"The chain has already been made," Quinn cut him off; she fixed her eyes to Kurt's hair before reaching up to touch it. That was probably a bad idea because his hair just flopped down to the side of his head. "Sorry," Quinn quickly tried to fix his hair but Kurt just shook her off.

"It's fine, my hair is the least of my problems," Kurt sighed, looking Quinn strait in the eyes; he was being deadly serious.

"Whoa, if Lady Lips here isn't worried about his hair than we should all be worried about our lives here people," Santanna snapped, getting up before she said, "I'm going for the sake of my life."

"Maybe we should all go home, just to stay safe until the funeral," Tina mumbled, everyone agreed with her and started leaving.

"Hey Kurt?" Quinn caught his arm to stop him from leaving. "You don't mind if I sleep round yours tonight do you?" Ever since the incident, Kurt and Quinn were a lot closer now, almost inseparable; having sleep over almost every night the past week.

"Um…yeah, sure. It's a good thing that we've got spare PJs around each other's houses hmm," Kurt replied with half-heartedly smile.

When they got back to the Hummel-Hudson residents, Kurt and Quinn watched movie after movie while eating pizza, trying to keep their minds off of things.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open as strong arms pulled her into a warm embrace. She sighed as she lowered her head onto their chest. _'Wait, their chest?'_ Quinn lifted her head back up to see who this mysterious person was. There was a mop of dark brown hair over this person's face so it was herder to tell who this thing was. Her hand came across something under this person's grey t-shirt. Bandages. It was Kurt.

"This is surprisingly comfortable," she muttered to her self, slowly falling limp in Kurt's unconscious embrace; her breathing in sync with his heart beat as she slowly drifted off back into a peaceful slumber.

Kurt slowly awoke by the soft sounds of a phone alarm that wasn't his. He was about to turn the alarm off when someone got it for him. His eyes shot open but he was calmed by a soft voice coming from just above his chest.

"Good morning Sir Hugs a Lot," Quinn giggled as she lifted her head up from Kurt's chest.

"Wait, what do you mean b…" Kurt's voice trailed off as he realised that his arms were wrapped around Quinn's middle, blushing at the sight; he quickly let Quinn loose from his grip. "I..I'm so sorry Qui…"

"It's fine, really Kurt. It's not like you tried anything on me last night," Quinn sent Kurt a curious look, drawing circles on his chest with her finger as her lips inched closer towards Kurt's. A look of horror and embarrassment displayed over Kurt's face, causing Quinn to giggle like mad. "I can't believe how easy you are. Kurt, it was just a joke."

"Yeah, just a j…joke," Kurt's voice trailed off as Quinn rolled off of him, her body heat disappearing with her. "We should get dressed for you know what."

"Yeah maybe we should," Quinn mumbled, "I'll use the up stair's toilet." She slowly lifted up the covers and walked over to her old cheerio's duffel bag that contained her dress for the funeral. She headed over to the stairs when Kurt called back:

"Umm…you don't mind if you used the toilet down here instead. I'm kind of uncomfortable to be alone in my room just in case I or you…" he started chocking on his own words, scared that what his use about to say could trigger off a round of sobbing.

"Yeah, sure," Quinn mumbled making her way over to the door that separates the basement and the conjoined bathroom. She stopped as she was just in front of Kurt, "are you ok, you seem pale?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's probably the fact that I haven't used my daily facial routine in a while," was his abnormally calm reply. Quinn took another step and took a closer look at Kurt's face.

"But you look slightly ill and your eyes they're…" she kept her focus on Kurt's pale eyes, "…they're so un-focus like you're about to pass out."

"I'm fine ok, I don't feel faint. I'm just hungry I guess," Kurt shrugged as he made his way over to his closet.

"Oh, ok. I was just worried that…" Quinn turned her back on Kurt as she finished her sentence, "You might be ill and that you or we couldn't go to the funeral and we might not got any clues to the next de…" her voice trailed off as she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Kurt pulled out a black bag which contained his suit for the funeral. He looked over to his bed side table; his silver cased I-pod was stood out from everything else in the room which told him one thing.

"Hey, Quinn?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah," came her muffled reply. Kurt turned the I-pod on and placed it on its docking station.

"You don't mind if I put on some music whilst we get dressed do you?"

"No not really."

"Do you want to sing along with me as well?"

"Um…yeah sure," Kurt turned on the I-pod and switched it to random.

"Um…Quinn, the first song on the list is Tell Me That You Love Me by Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas the third from Victorious," Kurt looked nervously to the bathroom door.

"Oh My God Kurt, you watch Victorious?" Quinn stifled a giggle as she pulled her night shirt over her head.

"Hey, how would you know about Victorious if you're laughing at me for watching it?" he said, suspicion clear in his voice.

"No, I'm laughing at the fact that I like Tell Me That You Love Me," Quinn called back.

"Oh, ok. Well, you can start."

(Right, Kurt is in _Italics, _Quinn is in Under lined and both of them are _Italic Under lined_)

**Ohh ****yeah yeah**  
>The situations turns around enough to figure out<br>That someone else has let you down  
><strong>So many times I don't know why<strong>**  
><strong>But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
><strong>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<strong>**  
><strong>But tell me that you love me anyway  
>So,tell me that you love me anyway<br>**Whoa ohh ohh**

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
>Is being shared with someone else<br>**Nowhere to hide I don't know why****  
><strong>But I know we can make it  
>As long as you say it<br>**So tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<strong>_  
><em>But tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn **it around every day**  
><span>I can hear what you say<span>  
><strong>Now I know why know we can make it<strong>

**If **_**you tell me that you love me yeah  
>And tell me that I take your breath away<br>And maybe if you take one more  
>So tell me that you love me yeah<br>And tell me that I take your breath away  
>Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<strong>__  
><em>There's nothing left to say  
>But tell me that you love me anyway<p>

The music fades away as Kurt fixes his bow tie. There was a soft knock coming from the bathroom door.

"Kurt, is it ok if I can come out, I kind of need help zipping up my dress?" Quinn's voice ran out from the bathroom.

"Yeah sure, come back in," Kurt mumbled, combing his hair flat but there was this one pesky lock of hair from his fringe that didn't want to stay down.

Quinn opened the door, holding her dress up and walked towards Kurt. She tapped him on the shoulder. He spun on his heels to face her.

"Ah, now I see what you mean," Kurt nodded, "right, turn around." Quinn did what she was told and Kurt did up the zip with ease. "There you go."

"Thanks," Quinn mumbled, she noticed the bits of hair sticking up. "Here, let me get this." She got onto her tip toes, licked her fingers and flattened Kurt's hair for him. He grimaced a bit but didn't really care. Quinn lowered herself down when she was finished and they both locked eyes for a moment when…

"Kurt, Quinn are you two ready?" Burt's voice came booming down the basement.

'Way to wreck a moment dad, Wait…did I just…Urg never mind' Kurt thought to him self before he asked Quinn, "ready to go?"

"I guess," she shrugged as they both headed up the stairs.

**Next up will be chapter four, the funeral and (maybe) the first death. Stay tuined... **


End file.
